


honey honey

by tamagos



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagos/pseuds/tamagos
Summary: Seonho hates to say it, but maybe wolfing down his portion of food, demanding seconds and proceeding to ask others if he can eat their leftovers isn’t attractive at all. But really, he can’t help that he’s hungry (for food and someone’s love).





	honey honey

The annoying thing about mums is that they just _have_ to be right. It’s like they can’t stand being wrong. Honestly, they level up and gain unfair abilities when they’re mums. Seonho has long figured out that listening well and following through with it is the mathematically superior way of dealing with Advice From Mum, which is up there with Divine Intervention and I Had A Prophetic Dream.

Seriously, how many times has his mum told him grab an umbrella, it’s going to rain when the weather is bright and sunny? Like a good child he does, and when it ends up pouring Seonho puts it down to Mum Powers. It’s amazing, really. Therefore the only logical thing to do is listen well.  
  
Well, or at least he tries to listen well. Something’s he just can’t help, he’s still a teenage boy going through a stormy puberty, surely he could be cut some slack, right? He can’t help it that he plays basketball until the sky gets dark and winds up running all the way home because the streets are a little dark and scary. He can’t help that he loaned his umbrella out yesterday, and is now facing the option of running home in the rain or hanging around until later  
  
And Yoo Seonho definitely cannot help his enormous appetite. He’s heard it all, he’s eating the family out of their house and home, he’s eating an unspeakable amount of calories, the old fridge in their house finally gave out because he kept opening it to find food.  
  
But he’s still hungry.  
  
So he needs to eat, or his stomach will _eat him_.  
  
He figures his stomach is like him, going through a period of rebellion where he needs to constantly make offerings of food to the god living in his stomach or the god will be angry and make him unable to focus on anything but food.  
  
Mmm, yum. Food. He’s hungry again.  
  
Thankfully, his mum’s given up and accepted that Seonho is going to come with all those atrocious eating habits. Honestly, Seonho doesn’t think it’s that bad. Sure, he may or may not order two bowls of food before even starting to eat, maybe he shovels food into his mouth like a bulldozer and perhaps, just perhaps he eats the leftover food of other’s plates.

In his defence, he’s simply hungry! Humans need water, food, shelter and sleep to survive. Let’s not talk about socializing and table manners when it’s his very _survival_ on the line here!  
  
Speaking of survival, right now Seonho’s in a very sad state where he has neither food nor shelter. There’s lots of water from the rain, but he’s loaned his umbrella out before basketball club to Lee Woojin who really needed to get home and Seonho didn’t have the heart to see him get wet.  
  
Well, now Seonho doesn’t have the heart to go back to the school library to study until the rain stops because his tummy is rumbling. Running in the rain it has to be, there’s a small tteokbokki shop around five minutes away from here, which is maybe seven minutes in the rain. He takes his (sweaty) basketball jersey and throws it over his school bag. Can’t afford getting his papers wet from the rain.  
  
“Going home?”  
  
Seonho lets out a yelp. He can recognise that voice in his sleep (because he may or may not have had gross mushy dreams about him which absolutely nobody will hear about because he is not a teen girl), all deep and firm. He may or may not have a cosmic-sized crush on the taller boy who's always kind and sweet, but if you ask him he will _absolutely_ deny it.

Cross his heart (but not hope to die because he's still young, man.)

  
“Actually I’m going to get tteokbokki.”  
  
Great, Seonho. Way to look like a pig, it’s what 3pm? What do people eat at 3pm? An afternoon snack-oh wait, he already had like half a pack of chocolate chip cookies after practice.  
  
“It’s on the way.” Guanlin says, picking up Seonho’s (sweaty) jersey and pulling him closer. Seonho is internally combusting. Walking out in a rainy day sharing an umbrella? Was he still dreaming or is he stuck in one of those popular bromance mangas? Did his prayers to various celestial beings to please please let super-mega-handsome-amazing Guanlin hyung notice him finally come true?  
  
It’s too good to be true, really, when Guanlin folds the umbrella and enters the tiny tteokbokki shop. Greeting the ahjumma who runs the shop warmly, Seonho proceeds to order two cups of tteokbokki. One for Guanlin, of course.  
  
“Ahujummeoni~ Please give us a lot~”  
  
“Okay, more tteokbokki for growing boys!”  
  
Seonho lets out a really sunny smile. Ah, the tteokbokki aunty is really nice.  
  
“It’s too spicy for me.” Guanlin says when Seonho passes him the cup, but still eats the one piece Seonho’s already poked for him. And although Seonho’s dreamed of doing the drama-worthy feed-your-crush thing, he knows full well his life is not a Korean drama (and thank god it isn’t, otherwise he’s never going to get a date because he’s not a second-generation chaebol or something).  
  
Besides, Seonho thinks feeding yourself is a very practical endeavor. So he proceeds to shovel the hot tteokbokki into his mouth, chewing through the food excitedly. It’s spicy and sweet, just the type of flavour and carbs he’s always craving after practice (or all the time, if he was to be honest).  
  
“Why are you only heading home now?” Seonho asks between bites.  
  
“Council things. You had basketball right?”  
  
Man, a sunbaenim who’s mature and responsible and dreamy. Guanlin doesn’t really need to try, Seonho’s already 200% smitten. His heart leaps happily at Guanlin knowing what he does after school, before realizing how patently obvious it was because a basketball jersey looks like a basketball jersey and nothing else. And the jersey is in Guanlin’s hands.  
  
Still, young boys and girls can dream, right?  
  
Seonho reaches the bottom of both cups shamefully fast, drenching the last few pieces of rice cake with the spicy sauce and gobbling it up. Ah, so satisfying. He looks up at Guanlin, who is staring at him. Hard.  
  
He feels really small. And really shy. Why’s he staring?  
  
Seonho’s mind is a mess.  
  
“There’s sauce on your lips.”  
  
Yelping, Seonho grabs the metal spoon to look at his reflection and oh my god, Lai Guanlin wasn’t lying. In fact he was probably being nice about it. You know how in all those rom-coms the girl gets the sauce cutely on the corner of her lips and it’s just an excuse for the male lead to do some shitty skinship with her?

Well, it looks nothing like that. There’s spicy sauce slathered over his face like a innisfree colour mask pack. He looks like an extra on a D-rate zombie special, there is nothing cute about this look at all. Media has lied to him, once again.  
  
Seonho rubs the sauce off his face so harshly he swears his dead skin cells come off too, like a spicy sauce mask pack. That’s what he gets for eating too fast and enthusiastically, my god, he must have looked like such a glutton. He should have listened to his mum.  
  
“Is there anything left?”  
  
Guanlin shakes his head. My god, Seonho’s so lucky Guanlin’s a nice guy who didn’t just take one look at his ugly sauce-covered face and walked out into the rain with his umbrella. He’d probably deserve it, but having your crush leave and then have to walk through the rain that’s pouring hard just seems like adding far too many insults to injury.  
  
Still, Seonho’s heart is already wounded because he’s looked so ugly in front of his crush, and he swears to fix it.  
  
Operation Eat Nicely In Front Of Guanlin Begin!  
  
(Seonho has a sneaky feeling it won’t work out, even as he thanks Guanlin for walking him to the train station. He has a giant puppy crush on the elder boy, but his relationship with food is like an old married couple with all the bad habits that come with familiarity.)  
\----  
  
It’s disappointing, but Seonho is right. How long has it been? Two days? Two days, and he’s made a fool of himself in front of Guanlin again.  
  
In his defence, it’s not that he knew that Guanlin was coming. Still, he could have guessed it. He’d been studying in the library with Daehwi when Jisung had loudly invited them to eat the leftover food from some buffet from some alumni meeting or another. Of course Seonho had gone eagerly, because hello, free food.  
  
He can’t even fault himself from devouring the honey glazed wings eagerly because they were really tasty and studying always works up an appetite. Even Jihoon was attacking them with scary ferocity! Really, only weight-conscious adults with more worldly worries wouldn’t munch on them.  
  
What he can and does fault himself on is his lack of sense. He should have spotted it, because why else do students get to eat a free buffet? It’s because they’re part of the student council and were helping them usher others, obviously. Jisung’s the President with a soft spot for him, that’s why he got wind of the leftovers. Jihoon’s the super popular Vice President.  
  
Yeah so Guanlin, the Council Treasurer would be there too. And he would see Seonho with honey barbeque sauce coating his fingers and sticking on his face, see him ripping the meat off the chicken wings like a barbarian. Watch him shovel down the honey glazed chicken like they were chicken nuggets meant for light snacks (it is a small snack to him, but Seonho is Well Aware that he eats too much).  
  
Mercifully, Guanlin doesn’t say anything as he eats the chocolate eclairs with a goddamned plastic fork. Who eats eclairs with a fork? Lai Guanlin, posh guy with high class upbringing, that’s who. No way he will cast even a sideways glance at commoner Yoo Seonho who always eats like every meal is his last and chews through meals like a savage caveman.

Really, what was he thinking? Already it’s bad enough that he’s an inexperienced clueless chick pining after a much cooler and more mature hyung, he’s got to add his horrible eating habits into the mix. Whatever small pathetic hope that Guanlin hyung does look at him fondly should just die, he probably thinks Seonho’s like that pathetic stray puppy who can’t be trusted to take care of himself and needs constant adult supervision or he’ll blow up the school or something.

And it’s probably that protective instinct (towards the school) that has Guanlin coming over and asking what he thought of the food.

“I haven’t eaten lunch so it’s tasty!”

Lies. What lies. Yoo Seonho, skip a meal? It’s got to be the end of the world. Bad enough that Guanlin’s totally out of his league, now he’s got to add to it by making himself a bit far liar.

“Eat more.” Guanlin replies, and Seonho, all dramatics intended, wants to kill himself. What was he thinking, making some shitty excuse to look less like a glutton? Guanlin _knows_. Guanlin _knows_ that Yoo Seonho can’t live without stuffing his face in an unsightly manner, he knows that atrocious table manners is normal for him and not just some starving guys one-off speed-eating impulse.

Bitterly, Seonho chows down on the honey wing. It’s not as sweet as he remembers it to be, and for the first time ever he feels like he’s lost his appetite.

\---

Once again! It’s becoming infuriating. Nowadays Seonho is trying, okay. He tries to eat his meals at home, glances around before double confirming that yes, there’s no Lai Guanlin within the vicinity of 200 metres before going all out and piggying.

He’s done his due diligence. Jisung told him that Student Council runs from 1 to 3 today, so he’s free to go to the nearby mall and by himself and stuff himself silly on the student waffles buffet he’s been dying to go to the whole week.

Finally, he had thought when he’d taken five waffles and topped them liberally with his favourite toppings- maple syrup, honey, whipped cream, strawberries, everything, really. And with gutso he had demolished them, going back for seconds because eating unbidden by social rules is super stress relieving.

Except life just has to make fun of him and make him sad. Of all days, today has to be the day where Council ends early because there’s nothing to do. And of all places to go, Lai Guanlin has to go the mall and walk past the waffles shop. Instead of simply ignoring someone who is way more interested in fashion than food, Guanlin decides to loiter suspiciously next to a plant and talk to him.

“Yummy?”

No, of course it’s plain and disgusting, Seonho just wants to eat food and get fat and ugly.

Does he really look like such a _glutton_ in Guanlin’s eyes that he’d eat anything in sight? His standards might be really low, but he still has them. Not everyone can be like Guanlin, effortlessly cool in every moment of existence. Yoo Seonho needs his damn downtime where he can eat without thinking about anything, eat and enjoy his food without worrying about being judged.

Yet how can he do that when Guanlin keeps popping up and thinking the worst of him?

Seonho just wants to be liked by Guanlin. But he keeps screwing it up, because he can’t control his damn appetite and desires to get the food to his mouth ASAP.

It’s useless, really.

So instead of answering, Yoo Seonho turns away from his handsome and hurtful face, and proceeds to use his hands to tear at the waffles and stuff them in his mouth until his cheeks are puffing out. He can’t enjoy them anymore.

“Seonho?”

_go away go away leave me alone don’t make fun of me leave leave_

It’s rare he gets like this. But there’s a ringing in his ear he can’t get rid off, and the honeyed waffles are tasting damp and salty now.

“Seonho!”  
  
Guanlin’s reaching over the railings trying to get Seonho to focus on him, but he’s totally lost. And then he does leave quickly, because a moody and unstable Yoo Seonho crying for no apparent reason is clearly the most unattractive, undateable person on the entire planet.

There’s too many thoughts running through his brain, too much food in his mouth that it’s threatening to spill out. He gasps and the food rushes down his throat like all his unspoken words and he starts spluttering.

Well, Yoo Seonho did always say he’d die happy if he died from food. This isn’t quite how he’d imagined he’d go, but it’s somewhat like it.

He’s getting breathless, getting weak.

Then there’s a solid hand thumping at his back, long fingers prying out the waffles that’s been jammed into his mouth. Seonho coughs violently, making a mess out of the plate and table.

Gasping for breath, he’s relieved when the air comes rushing back through his windpipe. He’d live to eat another day, it seems. Better that way, he doesn’t like _waffles_ enough to list that as his cause of death.

“What were you thinking?” Guanlin yells, and Seonho flinches. Didn’t he just walk away? Why is he here, why is trying to clean up the mess Seonho made…

Oh god, he made _such_ a mess.

He tries to reach for the tissue papers to clean up, but Guanlin practically manhandles him back to sit. Passing him a glass of water, Seonho blinks dumbly while Guanlin gets a plastic bag and throws the tissues into the bin.

It hurts, because Guanlin is so kind that he just can’t ignore a pitiful person, but to Guanlin he’ll only ever be a pitiful person who needs an urgent intervention. He’s probably got some savior complex where he just needs to help other useless people.

“Seonho, what happened?” Guanlin tries again, normally firm voice softening as he sits opposite him. And really, what is Seonho supposed to say? I saw you, you don’t like me so I panicked because I’m trying so hard to look good in front of you but it’s pointless so I decided to drown my sorrows in food instead because me and food don't have a shitty one-sided crush?

Pathetic.

“Should I get Jisung-hyung?” Guanlin offers.

Actually yes please, Jisung is much easier to deal with. Show him three piteous looks and Solemnly Swear to Not Do Something So Stupid Again, you’ll be let off light.

Seonho is _this_ close to agreeing when Guanlin pushes his fringe back, frustrated. Why can this just never go right, he mumbles. And Seonho is undeniably curious.

“Why can’t what go right?” He asks, and Guanlin lifts his neck so sharply Seonho can almost swear he’s going to get whiplash.

Guanlin glances around, nervous about something. He sighs.

“Why is it that whenever I see you you’re always so unhappy to see me? What did I do wrong? Before this I had hope too… I guess it’s just me being stupid.”

That’s more words than Guanlin says ever, and for the first time Lai Guanlin looks more his age, another clueless teenager boy who’s just as confused as Seonho is. That maybe, just maybe Seonho hadn’t read this wrong before and Guanlin is kind of somewhat maybe a little bit interested too.

Is it so wrong for Seonho to have hope?

He can’t look at Guanlin, so he’s taken to staring at the last untouched waffle. “You keep appearing when I’m eating messily, it’s really embarrassing… I want to return to being an unhatched egg when you saw my food-smeared face.”

“It’s cute!”

This is also the loudest Guanlin’s been, and it startles Seonho enough to meet Guanlin’s eyes.

“Your messy eating is you, it’s cute. It’s like you’re a real person. You’re not any easy person to find and when I ask the others where you are it just happens that you’re eating.”

Seonho blinks.

“You think my horrible eating habits are cute?”

“I just think you’re cute, and everything about you is cute.” Guanlin scratches the nape of his neck, his ears reddening rapidly. “I guess what I’m saying is that I like you, so everything you do is adorable. Because I like you I keep looking for you, I’m always trying to talk to you. Everything to me about you is cute. When you chew on your food, your cheeks puff out, it looks so soft.”

Huh.

HUH.

Never in a million years (an exaggeration, he’s liked Guanlin from first-year only) did Seonho think Guanlin would actually like him. Maybe like a cute buddy, but as someone to like back? He'd never had such dreams.

But if he pinches himself (and goddamn chokes himself halfway to hell with waffles) and hasn't woken up yet, Seonho is going to take it for what it's worth.

"You like me?"

Guanlin nods. He swipes away at the leftover toppings at the side of Seonho's lips and for the first time, he thinks that maybe dramas are really imitating reality. And like an aspiring rookie actor, he's going to grab at any offer to be the male lead.

Seeing the honey still sticking on the Guanlin's fingertips, he decides to take the chance and lick it off. Guanlin lets out an otherworldly sound, and Seonho licks his lips.

It's sweeter than honey.

"I like you too. Why else do I care so much about how I look in front of you?"

Guanlin smiles so wide that his eyes disappears, and underneath the table let's his hand slip into Seonho's.

Even though he's at a damn waffle buffet,  
Seonho only eats the last honey waffle on his plate.

Because nothing else will taste that sweet, give the taste of falling of love for the first time.

And also, because halfway through eating the waffle Guanlin had stared at him stuffing his face and muttered something Seonho wants to keep hearing.

" _honey_ "

**Author's Note:**

> tamagos rolling off~~


End file.
